Desire
by BunnyBunBun
Summary: Orochimaru x Kimimaro shota, random smut


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Author note: This is my baby I've worked on it for a while.

Pairing: Orochimaru x Kimimaro

Warning: Shota

Desire

The sun was setting on the horizon of Rice Country when Orochimaru emerged from his house through the back door. He walked along the narrow path that would take him to the training field.

The village was new, but growing rather quickly. Many shinobi candidates were brought to his presence, undergoing a careful selection process; others came on their own will, seeking his favor. Most of them were runaways, thieves, murderers. Some of them - with their hatred, with their tainted conscience - would be useful, finding strength in their wickedness. They were tested for combat skills and genjutsu, for strength and potential. If they survived these tests, they would be welcomed by Orochimaru with open arms. Many did not make it, but the cleaning process was swift and efficient, and trash always properly discarded.

There were others that came to him as orphans, sole survivors of a village wiped out by illness or battle. The number of missing nin from the hidden villages grew day by day, lonely souls, hungry for power and acceptance, delirious and desperate to find a new home. The Hidden Village of Sound, his creation, would become just that: a sanctuary for criminals, for renegades, the ones who could no longer be accepted, who would be scorned by their own people. These were the inhabitants of the Sound, the ones everyone should fear.

The training field was deserted at this time of day, when most ninja had completed their daily routines and retired to their homes for the night. But there was someone who always remained after everyone had gone...

The young boy, Kimimaro, with hair that made him think of silver and eyes that were neither blue nor green, and deeper than the sea.

"Kimimaro-kun," Orochimaru spoke, watching the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan with interest. "Haven't you trained enough for today?"

Kimimaro averted his eyes from the older man respectfully. "One can not train too much." He had many reasons to stay, but they did not need to be discussed at the moment. He chanced a glance at the snake-like man, so experienced in the ninja ways, yet his appearance did little to show his true age.

Orochimaru smiled, pleased with Kimimaro's response. "One cannot train too much, indeed. There's always something that can be improved, something that can be learned... a new move." Orochimaru walked closer to the boy, and sat down near a tree, smoothing his long robe on the grass. "A new jutsu, an invention," he said. "There's always something, but there isn't always enough time."

It was something that had always tortured Orochimaru's mind, the inevitable passage of time. A lifetime was not enough, not nearly enough.

"There's not enough time in the day, no," Kimimaro responded, watching the man through his peripheral vision. He sensed that there was more to Orochimaru's statement than that, but he decided to respond at his own level, rather than presume to know anything about his new master.

"Hm." Orochimaru nodded, once again, pleased with the boy's response. "You're very intelligent, Kimimaro-kun. Disciplined and dedicated. Your mission reports are impeccable."

Kimimaro was perfect, unlike the other young ninja in this village. There was Tayuya, whose reports were always messy, who was loud, disobedient, and rude; Jirobo, strong as a beast, though rather clumsy and more concerned with Tayuya's use of foul language than he was with his own training; Kidomarou, capable and intelligent, but too fixated on playing games with his opponents to ever be taken seriously; and then there was Sakon, possibly the best of the four, but whose ego far surpassed his talent and a tendency to underestimate the opponent that might one day become his downfall. They were flawed, all of them.

His eyes ran over the boy's delicate features, the soft frame of his hair that made him look almost fragile. Deceitful looks, they were. His bloodline limit alone would make him a formidable enemy in battle and combined with the training he was receiving, Kimimaro could, one day, become invincible.

"I have been thinking," Orochimaru said, "that it might be time for me to personally look over your training."

Had he not been a master at the blank look of disinterest, the boy would have possibly either flinched or lit up with excitement. "I...would like that. It would be an honor to train so closely with someone so powerful."

"Then it's done," Orochimaru said, a wicked glint in his gold, snake-like eyes. "Starting tomorrow, you will train under my supervision." He lifted his hand, beckoning Kimimaro. "Come sit with me."

Kimimaro hesitated, unsure if it was acceptable to be so friendly with such a man. Not that he would complain...he would admit only to himself that he was quite in awe of the older man. In many ways. After a few moments, he glanced at Orochimaru, who had an almost friendly look on his face. Almost. He breathed a heavy, silent sigh, and moved to sit near him, hands folded in his lap. He glanced at Orochimaru quickly and then looked down again.

The boy's hesitation was clear, and it brought a smile to Orochimaru's face. "Do you fear me?" He reached for Kimimaro's chin, lifting it up to make eye contact.

Kimimaro's eyes went wide for a good second or two before he thought to erase any sign of life from his face. Did he fear Orochimaru? He wasn't sure how to answer. "Respect...admire...worship...perhaps fear must be part of that? I...I am not sure how to answer such a question."

Kimimaro's words brought satisfaction to Orochimaru's face. Fear was a common reaction from people, anytime he was near them, a single look from him could instill that emotion, a dreading, a sinking feeling of doom. The look on their faces, that raw terror, was something he could easily recognize. It pleased him. Even Sarutobi had not been immune to it. On the last night they had seen each other, back in Konoha, he'd spotted a glimpse of fear in the Sandaime's eyes. Whether it was a fear of him, or for him didn't matter. What mattered is that the emotion had been present, and it was pleasure beyond reason, knowing that he had the power to hurt his old sensei this way.

Sarutobi, the man Orochimaru had once admired, had failed to appreciate his genius, to acknowledge his talent, to select him as the Yondaime. He'd made the biggest mistake of his life, one for which he'd pay greatly.

"Fear does not need to be a part of it," Orochimaru said finally, without releasing the boy's face. "You're safe, Kimimaro-kun. I didn't bring you here to hurt you or to kill you. If that had been the plan, it would have been done already. I don't kill my students."

Well, not all of them anyway...and certainly not this one.

Orochimaru's eyes fixed on the boy with such intensity, they could have penetrated his soul.

"I don't fear for my life. It's not that kind of fear." Kimimaro jerked his head slightly, something like a reflex or a flinch, but not enough of an effort to break away. He did, however, avert his eyes again. "Perhaps it's more like a fear of..." He frowned. "Of making a mistake...and then being cast aside."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed on the boy, and his hand slid down from his chin, closing slightly on Kimimaro's neck. "So you don't fear for your life?" He asked, applying slight pressure to the throat, and how easy it would be suffocate him, to break the bones of his neck, even with his bloodline limit. "I'm pleased to hear that." Orochimaru released the pressure, leaving red imprints of his fingertips on the fair skin.

Kimimaro's skin felt soft and warm under his touch, so tender, and magically youthful. It made something ache within Orochimaru, and his lips curved in a twisted smile.

"If you make a mistake, you will be corrected," he said, lightly stroking Kimimaro's cheek before withdrawing his hand. "You will not be cast aside."

"Thank you," Kimimaro breathed, eyes just slightly wider than usual. He was not sure why, but his skin still tingled where the older man had touched...squeezed. Even his throat felt oddly sensitive all of a sudden. He stared almost without blinking into hypnotic eyes. "Orochimaru-sama...why have you chosen me to train? Is this a common practice?"

"You're no ordinary shinobi," Orochimaru said, studying Kimimaro's face. "You have your family's gift." Once again, he lifted his hand to stroke Kimimaro's cheek, and then his fingers moved to brush through strands of silver hair. "It's something I desire."

Kimimaro felt like he was seeing and hearing the other man from under water. "…desire?" He felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly.

The pale skin did not disguise the furious blush on Kimimaro's cheeks. Orochimaru laughed, his head tilting back, his chest rising and falling. The sound wasn't unpleasant, but it made the air feel thick and heavy. It was sinister.

"Kimimaro-kun."

It had been a couple of months since the boy had been brought to Orochimaru after the dismissal of his clan.

"Desire, yes." Orochimaru leaned over Kimimaro, kissing his forehead, between the two circular marks. "Perhaps not the kind you're thinking of."

"I...I don't know how much I understand of desire. I don't truly understand what I feel myself, but..." His back arched slightly at the lips pressing to his forehead, his eyes closing reflexively. "I feel...drawn to you. In a way that I don't understand. I do...but not entirely. It's probably...not right."

"Desire is never right or wrong," Orochimaru said. "It simply is."

Orochimaru looked down at the boy, as he considered whether or not it was time for Kimimaro to be given his mark. Even a healthy person could die receiving a curse seal, and he had no intentions of killing Kimimaro.

From reading the last medical reports, he'd assessed that Kimimaro was in top physical condition and optimal health. If he was strong enough, he'd survive. If he didn't, he simply wasn't fit to become a container.

Orochimaru passed a hand over his head, pushing long strands of black hair away from his face. Then he stood, pulling the boy up with him. "I have something to give you," he said. "Come with me."

Kimimaro watched the ground as he followed Orochimaru inside the house. He'd never been inside before and did his best to look around without appearing to do so. His gut churned as he wondered what could be in store for him. No, he did not fear for his life...because he was confident in his ability to defend himself. But there were other things besides death to fear...sometimes the unknown was one of those things. He stopped as Orochimaru opened a door to a wide room with cushions on the floor and watched as the older man walked to the middle of the room. He waited patiently to be told what to do.

"Are you hungry?" Orochimaru asked, motioning for Kimimaro to approach. The boy had been training all day, and he knew he'd not gone home for supper. "You're my guest. Make yourself comfortable."

Kimimaro blinked in surprise. What was the tension he'd felt just a moment ago? "H-hai...now that I think about it, I am hungry." He took a seat on one of the cushions and looked around the room more openly. There was little in there, he thought perhaps it served as a training room. There were tapestries on the wall that he looked at idly for the time being. He then noticed a hanging rack full of large weapons on one wall. Indeed, for training. He knew how to use some of the weapons, but for him they were somewhat like child's play.

Orochimaru watched as Kimimaro examined the room and smiled. "You already know how to use most of these," he said, as though he could read the boy's mind.

He walked out of the room for a few seconds, and Kimimaro could hear him speaking to another person, ordering for food and drink to be brought for them.

When he returned, he sat on a cushion across from Kimimaro, a small wooden table in between them. "We'll eat soon."

"Thank you," he murmured. "Orochimaru-sama...what is it that you invited me here for?" The feeling that he was missing something was slowly returning. He didn't like that sort of feeling. It could be dangerous to not know the situation one was walking into.

"You're drawn to me. You fear being discarded," Orochimaru said, a mysterious smile on his lips. "I wish to make you mine."

Kimimaro's face took on a look of surprise and wonder, though it wasn't too different from his normal blank mask of an expression. "Yours?" This was something he definitely wanted. He had no family, no one to care for him aside from this man. Someone who understood being alone, it seemed. "I… um… I do not understand."

"Mine," Orochimaru repeated. The golden eyes narrowed, and seemed to glimmer, fixed on Kimimaro, devouring him little by little. His expression twisted into something quite predatory.

His servant entered the room, carrying a tray with food and Orochimaru simply smiled at Kimimaro.

The tray was set on the table, and the young man put a bowl of noodles and meat in front of Kimimaro, and another one in front of Orochimaru. A pitcher of water and a bottle of sake along with two cups were also set on the table.

The young man stood up and lowered his head. "Is there anything else you desire, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Nothing else, Itaki." Orochimaru dismissed him with a wave. "I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening."

The boy nodded and quickly exited the room, closing the double doors behind him.

Kimimaro sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then poured sake for Orochimaru, then for himself. What did it matter that he was underage? A gift...he contemplated what this all could mean. He waited for Orochimaru to begin eating before he did so himself. The food was quite delicious, a bit spicier than he was used to having, which he liked. They ate in silence for a while, and Kimimaro finished his whole bowl, then set it aside. He'd finished one cup of sake during the meal, and so poured himself another. He watched Orochimaru in patient silence as he sipped at his drink.

Orochimaru watched Kimimaro with amused interest, watching as the boy drank sake instead of the water which had been intended for him. However, he wasn't planning to reprimand him for this. Tonight, it would be a good idea for Kimimaro's senses to be dulled by alcohol.

He finished his meal and pushed the plate away.

"You seem to have a liking for sake," he said, as Kimimaro finished the second cup, and then reached across the table to take glass away from him.

Orochimaru moved away from the table into another area with larger cushions, and lay on his side, propping up his head. "Kimimaro-kun," he said, motioning for the boy to approach.

Kimimaro simply stared for what felt like long moments, his heart starting to beat a bit faster at the sight before him. He had no idea what to make of any of it. Finally he forced himself to move, slowly approaching his master. He knelt down beside him, unsure what he was expected to do.

Orochimaru reached for the boy, pulling him down next to him, adjusting their bodies so that they were lying side by side. It didn't require much effort. Kimimaro was light as a feather under Orochimaru's strength.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, moving his face closer to Kimimaro's, his tongue darting out, stretching, lacing on Kimimaro's earlobe.

The boy gasped at the wet contact. That tongue...what was that? He knew that Orochimaru summoned snakes, indeed had the air of one himself, but...that was unexpected. He wondered if it had anything to do with a bloodline limit. He felt his face flush again, because that quick contact felt...good. Having his sensei so close to him was also doing odd things to his heart rate.

Kimimaro's gasp had not gone unnoticed, bringing a smirk to Orochimaru's face. Once again, his tongue darted out, licking around Kimimaro's earlobe, the tip sliding easily inside his ear.

"I will not hurt you," Orochimaru's voice was low and soft with a warmth that might have passed as kindness, on someone else. He ran his hand down Kimimaro's side, feeling the outline of his ribs, the hard bones that could become lethal weapons at will.

Kimimaro stared at the older man with an odd mix of emotions on his face. He tried to calm his breathing, tried to stop the strange reactions his body was having. His eyes fluttered shut for just a moment. The touch of Orochimaru's hand felt like...something new. Not affection like he might expect from such a seemingly innocent touch, but something less innocent.

Orochimaru continued his exploration of Kimimaro's body, stroking slowly, gently, moving up and down until he settled on Kimimaro's shoulder, long fingers sliding inside the boy's robe, lowering it to expose pale skin.

"Beautiful," Orochimaru whispered at the sight of skin as white as his own. Kimimaro was perfect, gifted with beauty, talent, and a rare bloodline limit. There was no one else in the world Orochimaru wanted more.

Turning Kimimaro on his back, Orochimaru lay next to him, bending down to kiss his lips, tasting him, taking in his essence.

The boy whimpered very softly against the lips pressing into his own. All he could think to do was just barely return the kiss. He felt a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Having spent much of his childhood training and learning to be a killing machine, this, whatever it was, was not something he had explored. He had the vaguest idea what was going on… It felt frightening, exciting, foreign, and hesitantly welcomed.

Kimimaro's lips parted slightly and Orochimaru deepened the kiss, caressing the boy's palate with his tongue, then moving further back, plundering that sweet, young mouth, attacking it, until his tongue was lightly brushing Kimimaro's tonsils.

The heat of Kimimaro's skin against his own sent waves of desire through Orochimaru's body, a soft growl forming in the back of his throat.

Kimimaro gasped, wondering how in the hell Orochimaru's tongue could reach so far back, and tried to relax his throat so as not to gag at the invading flesh. His tongue found its own power to slide along the tongue in his mouth, though unable to reach the end of it. With a soft moan, he reached a hand out blindly and felt a strong biceps under soft silk. A moment later he pulled his hand away, wondering if he should not have done that. If he was out of line to blatantly touch his master in such a way.

Fingers on his arm, warm and soft, and Orochimaru sighed into Kimimaro's mouth. When he felt the boy retract, he reached for his hand, lacing his fingers with Kimimaro's. He gave Kimimaro's hand a firm squeeze and then guided it back under the robe, pressing the boy's palm to skin that felt unusually cool to the touch.

Kimimaro echoed the soft sigh, squeezing Orochimaru's arm gently before running his hand shyly down the arm, then back up and across collarbones. He squirmed a bit, sucking awkwardly at the sides of the long tongue still in his mouth. That tongue flexed and moved in ways that suggested deviant behavior more than any words could. It felt dirty...in a way that was strangely exciting.

Orochimaru pulled slightly away, bracing himself on the cushions and leaning back a little, his lips no longer making contact with Kimimaro's, while allowing his tongue to remain there, moving in and out of the boy's mouth.

He studied Kimimaro's expression, smiling down at him, a wicked smile that reached his eyes, making them glimmer, speckles of red and green against gold.

He enjoyed playing with the boy, and was certain he could prolong the game for several hours, perhaps all night, but the blaze of desire was already burning within, stirring, sending a rush of blood to his lower body, an aching so intense, it made his heart beat just a little faster.

The fire, however, stayed inside, not reaching Orochimaru's skin, which always remained cool, like wet sand, making Kimimaro's feel twice as hot.

He sat up a little, his hands moving over Kimimaro's chest, opening his robe, exposing a lean but muscular chest. Orochimaru's tongue slid out of Kimimaro's mouth and moved down along the boy's chest, slowly circling a pink nipple.

"Ahh..." Kimimaro moaned softly, still unsure how to conduct himself through all of this. The tongue practically thrusting into his mouth had felt...strange. Hot. He wiggled a bit from his spot within the cushions, hips flexing just slightly with the gathering tension between his legs. He'd felt this way before and generally just worked out his tension on the training fields or the battlefield. He didn't know any other way to deal with the hot, hard ache between his legs than to ignore it till it went away. To have it occur in this situation gave him some new insight into what it might mean, however.

Now that he could speak again, the boy murmured oh so quietly, "Orochimaru-sama...what should I do?"

Orochimaru's tongue slid across Kimimaro's chest, moving from one nipple to the other, rubbing the hardened nubs a few times before retracting. His tongue shrunk back to normal size, slipping back inside his mouth.

"My brilliant student…" Orochimaru's lips curved up. "Your body knows what it wants," he said as his hand moved in between Kimimaro's legs, rubbing through the soft cloth of his pants.

Kimimaro drew in a ragged gasp, which he released as a moan. "H-ahhh..." This was something unfamiliar. Never had he bothered to try to massage away this kind of pain. It actually made the ache stronger, yet felt different at the same time. Like...pleasure. His legs spread a bit and he reached a hand out again, touching bare skin under Orochimaru's robe. He wanted to...

"I want to feel you against me..."

"Of course you do." Orochimaru laughed, his eyes narrowing to mere slits before bending down to trap Kimimaro's lips. He kissed Kimimaro a little harder than the first time, while his hand continued to rub at his erection.

Kimimaro moaned a little louder, his hips flexing to press against Orochimaru's hand. When his lips were unoccupied for a moment, he murmured breathlessly, "Saaa, sensei...please...make it better. This ache...please..." He had the sudden urge, the need to feel Orochimaru's whole body pressed tightly to his...to press his lips harshly to his master's to attack with lips and tongue and teeth. It was an urge to do battle. But it didn't feel like he wanted to hurt anyone.

Pulling at the waistband of Kimimaro's pants, Orochimaru slid his hand inside, pushing cloth aside, fingers seeking the boy's hard flesh.

"Better?" He whispered in Kimimaro's ear. Then his tongue slid out and stretched again, licking along Kimimaro's body, wrapping around his waist, like a boa, lifting him up slightly.

"More..." Kimimaro whispered, feeling greedy. He flinched a bit in shock as that strange tongue entangled him. "Ahhh...I w-want...I want..." He felt bones shifting in his upper legs, as if preparing for fight or flight. His unconscious mind wasn't sure how to deal with being bound such a way, not sure whether it constituted a threat. So reflex prepared a defense, just in case.

At Kimimaro's request, Orochimaru increased the tightness of his grip on the boy's cock, increasing the speed of his strokes, increasing the friction. He could feel Kimimaro's pulse, the blood flowing through his body, pulsating against his tongue. It was an intoxicating sensation, to feel and taste at the same time, the excitement and heat spilling from every pore in Kimimaro's body.

"Ahhhh...oh...god..." Kimimaro gasped, bones now grinding together in his hands and arms. He grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders tightly, his hips now jerking in an imperfect rhythm into Orochimaru's groping hand. He felt control of his body slipping away from him. That was a frightening thing. He felt bones lengthening in his fingers as his body tightened, feeling like some kind of impending explosion.

The shifting of bones in Kimimaro's body made Orochimaru's tongue wrap even tighter around him, suppressing all motion, engulfing him in a tight cocoon as he continued to move his hand up and down Kimimaro's length.

Kimimaro's voice sent a shiver up Orochimaru's spine. Oh, yes...this was the man he wanted, the body he desired, and for now, he could feel it, taste it, claim it, pleasure it.

Slowly, he lowered Kimimaro back on the cushions, loosening his grip, his tongue unwrapping and moving to lick at the tip of Kimimaro's cock.

"Ahh...ahh..." The boy was panting harshly, and felt his hard length jerk at the suddenly soft contact, softer and wetter than the hand that had touched him before. He propped himself up on his elbows in order to better see what was going on, and his mouth dropped open a bit when he did. He saw Orochimaru bent over his body, tongue tasting the clear fluids that had apparently begun to drip slightly from Kimimaro's straining flesh. The tongue was certainly not long enough to wrap around his entire body, but...it definitely looked longer than average.

Orochimaru looked up, meeting Kimimaro's eyes, lightly patting the boy's thigh. Slowly, and without breaking eye contact, Orochimaru's tongue began circling Kimimaro's cock, twining completely around the length, compressing and releasing, squeezing tightly and then letting go, repeating the process several times. His hand still touching Kimimaro's thigh, moving up and down, tracing patterns, while his other hand slid under Kimimaro's shaft, brushing the tips of his fingers on the boy's balls.

"Hnnnn..." Kimimaro stared in awe at what Orochimaru did with his tongue, but when that tongue squeezed around him like a snake after its prey, his head dropped back and he moaned toward the ceiling. His legs spread further and his hips moved with the rhythm of the tongue caressing him. "H-ahh...ohhh...kami-sama...O-Orochimaru-s-sama...ahh ahhhh..." He gripped tightly at the cushions beneath him as he felt a sudden rush of sensation capture his body. "AHH!" His whole body jerked and he yelped toward the ceiling as his cock spasmed within Orochimaru's grip, bursting forth with sticky whitish fluid. "Ahh...haaahhhh..."

He felt the boy tremble under his touch; his cock twitching against his tongue, spilling hot seed that was quickly absorbed by eager taste buds. Orochimaru released the pressure, his tongue shrinking to semi-normal size, unwrapping from Kimimaro's cock only to lap at the sides, cleaning any remnants of his release. He felt his body tingling, exhilaration mixed with satisfaction at Kimimaro's reaction to his ministrations.

Sliding up along Kimimaro's body, he kissed and licked at the navel, then moved up until he was face to face, meeting the cool teal eyes once again.

"Kimimaro-kun," he whispered, pulling their bodies together, absorbing the boy's warmth. "you will sleep with me tonight…"


End file.
